doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP31: Technology Base (Memento Mori)
MAP31: Technology Base is the secret map of Memento Mori and can be accessed from MAP15: Karmacoma. It was designed by Denis Möller and uses the music track "Slipper" by Mark Klem. The level is designed to place Players 1 and 3, and 2 and 4 on separate halves of the level in cooperative multiplayer, with both teams meeting only after a certain wall is lowered at a rendezvous point, rendering half of the level normally inaccessible in single-player gameplay. However, due to a design flaw, the player can enter the "inaccessible" half of the level in single-player, and consequently, Players 1 and 3 can cross over into Players 2 and 4's side early (see Routes and tricks.) Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP31 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Official # In the hallways after the room accessed by the yellow keycard, press upon the wall with triangles upon it in the east to reveal a stairway into a hallway behind one of the platforms in the previous room, where you find five armor bonuses and three stimpacks. There, press on the wall at the north to reveal a teleporter, leading to a platform (sector 23) at the beginning of the level with a soul sphere. Walk off the platform to teleport back to the hallway. The following secrets are on Players 2 and 4's side of the level. Thus, those cannot be accessed by Players 1 and 3 in coop until the rendezvous wall is lowered, and those cannot be accessed in single-player unless one exploits a design flaw (see Routes and tricks). # Beside the switch that raises the bridge in the lava passageway is a portion of the wall with faded coloring. Pressing on this wall will allow you to access the chaingunners' cage (sector 289), containing a medikit, a box of bullets, a bulk cell, a chaingun and a super shotgun. # In the hallway with stairs leading up to the switch that lowers the bars, press on the northern wall the light is shining on to reveal a compartment (sector 306) containing four stimpacks, an armor bonus, three clips and three sets of shells. Non-official # Secret Level Exit: In the lava passageway, there is an inset in the southern wall that can be opened to reveal a teleporter leading to the second secret level, The Hidden Slime Factory. This is only accessible on Players 2 and 4's side, rendering MAP32 inaccessible in single-player gameplay unless one exploits a design flaw (see Routes and tricks). Speedrunning Routes and tricks At the rendezvous point, right after collecting the yellow key, drop off to the western part of the room, from where you can open the door. Enter the white teleporter in the southwest to land on top of a raised teleporter platform, facing northwest. Walk straight ahead through the window in front of you. This will allow you to access the part of the level normally inaccessible in single-player gameplay. This can only be attempted once, however, and if unsuccessful, you will be unable to try again until you restart the level (or restore a saved game prior to attempting it,) as you must permanently lower the platform to the ground to get back onto the telepoter again. This is the only way to access the secret exit in this level in single-player besides cheating. (See Secrets.) Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Memento Mori demos from the Compet-N database es:MAP31: Technology Base (Memento Mori) Technology Base (Memento Mori) Category:Denis Möller levels Category:Secret levels